User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 10.
(this starts playing) Pyrus: Let's go and end this. Winx: You sure? There's been a bit of a power surge. Drago: We have no choice. Tony: I think we can make it. 3D: Black hole has been formed. The gravity's been tampered with, and excess energy has formed a massive star. Pyrus: A black hole? 3D: Yeah. And considering how Darkus has some antimatter properties... Tony: Necronoid will want it. We have to go, NOW. Jaakor: No time to waste. The Brawlers increased their new Destroyers to full size. Destroyer: The size changing is convenient. Pyrus: It means we can take these things to earth when this is all over. The Brawlers launched their Destroyers. (music ends and scene changes) (this starts playing) Necronoid: The black hole...I can absorb it with my link to antimatter and antigravity. Ziperator: Is that such a good idea? Necronoid: SILENCE. When the black hole is absorbed, I can suck in the star as well and have more power. WSkytruss: Brilliant... Necronoid: Let's go! (flies toward black hole) (music skips 0:20 to 1:05) Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Optimal flew in and punched Megavius in the stomach. Drago: MISSILES! A missile hit Megavius, but it turned around and smashed into Optimal with its fist. Pyrus: We can't do this alone. Ziperator: SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! Jaakor: SONIC REFLECTOR! JD launched out multiple probes, which fired bolts of energy. The bolts connected and intersected, then catapulted over each other, hurling the saw back through ZD's cockpit. Crimson: Where is WSkytruss? I need a word with him. Orbeum: He's here. I smell him. CANINE FORCE SPEED! (transforms back legs into rockets and blasts WSkytruss without looking) WSkytruss flew back, and Skytruss went after him. Iron: (launches grappling hooks at Ziperator) Oh no you DON'T! (blasts him) Jaakor: Reinforce Skytruss! Let's move! Tony: Got it. Rainbow: HEXAGONAL FORCE BLADE! (extends six blades, each with a different Attribute) Necronoid: REAPER BLADE! (breaks all blades with a swing) Wolfox: BLIND SPOT STRIKER! (flies in with blades, stabs Megavius in the back, and shoots the blades in) Necronoid: ARGH! (spins and bashes both away) Pyrus: NOW! REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid: YEARRH! (dodges and fires missiles) Destroyer ducked and fired shoulder cannons. Necronoid blocked some, but a well placed Blazer Saber tore into his shoulder. Necronoid: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (charges with energy) UNDERWORLD FINAL CANNON! (music is at 1:50) Optimal was blasted so hard its front armor nearly fell out, and it floated away rapidly into space. Pyrus: Argh! I have a plan but...(radio won't work) Winx: PYRUS! Rainbow: Attack! (slams fist into Necronoid) Necronoid: You're so WEAK. (blasts fist away with main cannon, then kicks Rainbow away) Rainbow spun from the kick, then unleashed a barrage of missiles. Winx: Rainbow! Metal is found underground...maybe... Rainbow: Yeah...ZEXINA ENHANCEMENT! SUBTERRA DESTRUCTOR! (forms sword and shield out of metal ores) Necronoid: WHAT?! Rainbow tore out a piece of armor from Necronoid. Necronoid: ANTIMATTER BURST! (hits the shield with knee, causing it to dissipate, then spins using rockets and kicks Rainbow down) (music is at 2:12) Wolfox flew in and dragged Necronoid out of the way. Necronoid lifted him up, but a large package dropped behind Necronoid, transformed, and shot him with Sattelite Cannon. Necronoid: DARGH! (releases Wolfox) Sattalion: SOLAR PANEL BOOST! Wolfox: BLIND SPOT STRIKER! Sattalion allowed Wolfox to slide across his solar panels, boosting his speed. He was able to stab and shoot Necronoid in his blind spot at the same time. Necronoid: (spins Wolfox off, but is blasted by Rainbow) 3D: Get side by side. Sattalion, guard the rear. (music is at 2:41) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD--GAAK! Aerogan flew in, using Aerogan Destroyer. Winx: Pyrus is alive! 3D: But he's not here yet! Only Aerogan is! Wolfox: That's...weird. Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL! (forms extra parts for his missile launchers, transforming them into railguns) WAAAHOO! (blasts Necronoid away) Necronoid: ROTATION ABSORBER! (extends energy whips to everyone and spins, pulling out their energy forcibly, then flies toward black hole) Rainbow: We need to stop him! Aerogan: No, new message from Pyrus. We need to chase him toward it. (scene changes) Iron: I'm never losing to you! Raah! (forces Ziperator to saw himself in the face) Ziperator slashed a saw, but Iron extended a laser blade, making Ziperator lose his saw mid-slash. Iron kicked Ziperator aside. Crimson: FINISH HIM! Iron charged, but Ziperator Destroyer activated and sawed him until Steel Destroyer's wing came off. (music ends at 3:22) Iron: Aagh! (flies back) Ziperator: Did you really think...THAT was all I got?! (scene changes) (this starts playing) Floating wreckages crossed the battlefield. WSkytruss had managed to stay alive, and had proven that he was far stronger than he appeared to be. Skytruss: I lost...my Destroyer's legs. Orbeum: We'll tend to our wounds later...there's still a fight. WSkytruss: More of a BEATDOWN! SONIC ENDGAME! Jaakor: SONIC REFLECTOR! Jaakor's catapulting mechanism was split and shattered, but it allowed him to shoot WSD in the cockpit. Tony: This isn't working... WSkytruss flew at Orbeum. Orbeum: Think I'm weak? CANINE SABER! (opens giant mechanical jaw and bites WSkytruss in the wing) Skytruss: Oh crap! Gotta shoot him! NEEDLESTORM FEATHER! Skytruss blasted so many bladed missiles that WSkytruss couldn't blast them all away with Sonic endgame. WSkytruss: MY WING! Jaakor: FIERCE DEMON RAIL CANNON! (blasts WSkytruss) WSkytruss: MY FAEC! SONIC WARP PRISM! Tony: That looks bad... WSD opened up in multiple places. It shot multiple sonic blasts, which collided and made shockwaves fly around. Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum were all blasted away. WSkytruss: That's how it's done. Their Destroyers should be gone. (music is at 2:44) Missiles hit WSkytruss all over, sending him through a planet. WSkytruss: How are you... Tony: At the last second, I combined the Destroyers with the Battle Suits. I sacrificed the suits to keep the Destroyers. Jaakor: And you sacrificed your life, attacking us! Tony: TRIANGLE FORMATION! ENGAGE! Tony's team got around WSkytruss like the points of a triangle and blasted his wing off completely. (music pauses at 3:08) WSkytruss allowed his wing to be hit so he could escape. The recoil from the blast slowed Jaakor just enough to be stabbed with a glowing blade. Jaakor: ARGH! CAN'T...MOVE.. WSkytruss: TRANSFER DISRUPTION BLADE! WSD fell limp. JD was paralyzed completely. Orbeum: We gotta get that blade out of him! Orbeum and Skytruss flew at Jaakor, but JD turned its cannons on them. Skytruss: ARGH! WHAT THE H3LL?! Jaakor: (is being electrocuted) I...can't...control it! Orbeum: Now I see....WSkytruss has interfered with the nerve signals! But it takes all his power, and his Destroyer is limp! FIRE! Tony: WAIT, DON'T! Orbeum's blast hit a shield, which slid the blast in front of JD's cockpit and released it. Jaakor: ARGH! YOU SHOT ME IN THE FACE! Skytruss: Are you telling me that thing lets his will control one Destroyer?! Tony: Maybe one..but three? Orbeum: Are you saying... Tony: BAKUGAN, UNITE! (music resumes) Magmafury Destroyer was formed, overriding WSkytruss's will. It spun around until WSD flew away. WSkytruss: GOT SOME OF YOUR WING! Magmafury: GEAR SAW! (extends a massive mechanical arm, sawing WSD's cockpit) GOT SOME OF YOUR HEAD! WSD tumbled off balanced, but moved over Magmafury and shot down. Tony: SHINOBIX CURRENT! MD was able to dodge, and extended two gear saws. Magmafury: INTERLOCKING EXECUTION DEMON! The saws got on each side of WSD's remaining wing, interlocked, and spun until the wing came off. WSkytruss: ARGH! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THAT! SONIC APOCALYPSE! MD was blasted so hard an arm came off. WSkytruss flew at him, but Magmafury only played dead. He shoved a cannon into the underside of WSD's chest, and blasted up. The laser flooded the cockpit, blowing it up and killing WSkytruss. (music ends) Tony: We need to meet up with Crimson. NOW. (scene changes) (this starts playing at 1:15) Iron: We can't give up! Ziperator: You only have one WING! DIE! (cuts off Iron's other wing) Crimson: NULL RAY VENGEANCE! SD's legs transformed into a cannon and blasted ZD in the cockpit, destroying the main cannon. Ziperator: You DARE?! Iron: You dared to remove my wings, you filthy hypocrite! (activates jetpack and grabs ZD with foot, dragging it into a planet) Ziperator: AAAGH! (spins saws like fans, hurling rubble at Iron) (scene changes) Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE ARMORY! (launches ice missiles, jamming Megavius's joints) Rainbow: His joints are weak! Fire now! (blasts) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD GATLING! (pulls out revolving cannons and blasts Rainbow's attack in a spiral) Wolfox: HE GOT ME! MY JETPACK'S DOWN! (transforms to Mobile Assault mode) My spaceship wings, on the other hand... Sattalion attached to Wolfox, powering his ship mode with star energy from the solar panels. 3D: SATTELITE LASER COMBO! (blasts Necronoid) Necronoid: REAPER BLADE! Necronoid allowed himself to spin from the attack, but with a blade in Aerogan Destroyer's knee. He pulled out the leg, blasted AD's arm off, and hit WD with the leg. (scene changes) Iron was being torn apart. Ziperator raised his saw. Ziperator: NOW BE JUDGED! Magmafury: (flies in) STOP ACTING...(stabs and shoots ZD's arm off) SO GLORIOUS! SHINOBIX ROTATOR! (spin kicks Ziperator away) Iron: Yes! Tony: We'll take it from here. Meet up with Pyrus, if you can. See what's keeping him. Iron returned to ball form, leaving behind the wreckage of SD. Crimson pulled out a jet gun and moved in the direction he saw Optimal fly in. (music ends) (this starts playing) Magmafury: (cracks knuckles) Now...how to finish you... Ziperator: So cocky now? There's only one of you now. Magmafury: The same for you. Tony: SUPREME CANNON! Ziperator dodged the blast, but it was only a diversion. From above, there was Jaakor, separated from Magmafury. Jaakor: MOONLIGHT SHADOW SLASH! (slams shuriken into Ziperator's cockpit) Ziperator: WHAT?! (goes off balance) A fusion of Orbeum and Skytruss Destroyers came in and stabbed ZD in the back. Tony: FINAL FANG! Orbeum/Skytruss Destroyer came all the way through ZD's stomach. Jaakor: BAKUGAN, UNITE! Magmafury Destroyer reformed inside ZD's stomach hole, tearing it in half. Magmafury: SUPREME CANNON! (blasts until the upper half of ZD explodes) Ziperator: AAARGH! (gets away in escape pod) Magmafury: AFTER HIM! Explosions sounded from the other direction. Tony: No, something's going on. (scene changes) Aerogan was blasted through Sattalion, sending both to ball form. 3D: (catches both) I'd better keep this guy safe...(gets back into WD and transforms it to humanoid mode) Necronoid: Feh. BURST ROCKET GLARE! (flies away, blasting an explosion out of jetpack) Necronoid, nearly undamaged, started absorbing black hole energy and healing his Destroyer. He was a few miles closer when Megavius was stabbed. (music is at 1:17) Pyrus: GENERATION GUARDIAN! Optimal shot Megavius in the chest point-blank, sending it off balance. Rainbow flew in from behind. Necronoid: (shoved scythe into Rainbow and launches scythe, blasting her away) WEAK! Wolfox: BLIND SPOT STRIKER! Necronoid: PUNY! UNDYING DEFENSE! (blocks, then fires missiles without even looking) Drago: He's getting stronger! Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD FINAL CANNON! WASTE OF METAL! The blasts collided. Pyrus: WHOA! GENERATION REFLECTOR! The explosion was partially directed at Necronoid more than Drago, causing both to receive equal damage. Necronoid: (can't see from smoke) WHERE IS HE?! (aims cannons and misses) Destroyer: BLAZER SABER! (stabs Necronoid and shoved his cockpit into a planet) GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Drago: JUNKYARD CRAP! (blasts Necronoid away) Necronoid spun around and fired back. The resulting explosion hit both sides again. (music is at 2:17) Megavius lost many cannons, but Optimal lost a whole arm. Its legs were nearly gone. Necronoid: This is pointless...(flies toward black hole) Pyrus: No...that was meant to be a trap so we could ambush him near the black hole...now he's getting away! Leonial jumped in front of Necronoid. (music is at 2:26) PG: MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! Tasers extended from LD, stunning Megavius long enough for it to be pounded backward. As soon as that happened, Magmafury unleashed a barrage of lasers. Megavius lost armor shards again. 3D: We got help! Fire, now! Winx: Final stand, NOW! All the Brawlers shot Necronoid at once. He screamed and fell, losing armor and defenses. Every cannon he flipped out was destroyed..until.. (music ends at 3:07) (this starts playing) Necronoid: RAAGH! SERPENT STRIKER! (extends mechanical tentacles) Necronoid tased each Brawler and hurled them away, then flew closer to the black hole. His tentacles tore away Leonial's blades and tasers, and Magmafury was split apart. Necronoid: GIVE ME YOUR POWER! (starts to absorb the black hole) The black hole twisted and stopped draining power. Megavius fully healed and turned darker. Necronoid: Yes....you Brawlers...could not stop me from this. (absorbs more) YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE! (music is at 0:31) Drago: (forces Optimal up) We can still stop him! Hurry! Necronoid started manipulating space debris. Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Destroyer weaved around the debris, then activated an energy blade. He slashed at Necronoid... Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts Destroyer toward black hole) Pyrus: We're starting to feel the gravity... Drago: I'M TRYING TO MAINTAIN THE FUSION RUMBLE! I NEED MORE POWER THOUGH! Pyrus: DRAGON BURST! Destroyer: I'M SPINNING INTO IT! SPIN THE OPPOSITE WAY! REVOLUTION TORNADO! Optimal spun, but shards of metal were torn away and hurled into space. Destroyer: Losing mass fast! Pyrus: ATTACK! WE'RE BEING KILLED! (music is at 0:48) Necronoid: Heheheheh... Rainbow: HEXAGONAL DISRUPTION SHREDDER! Necronoid: WARP PRISM DARKNESS! Rainbow's disruptor was disrupted, causing her Destroyer to be blown to bits. Its parts smashed into Skytruss and Orbeum. Jaakor: WOLFOX! LEONIAL! TRIANGLE FORMATION! PG: Triang...wha? Tony: ARGH! YOU DON'T KNOW?! WE NEED TO-- Necronoid: HELL TORTURE AEGIS! Lasers and black flames crossed around the three Bakugan, cutting them apart. They ejected from their Destroyers, and Necronoid finished absorbing the black hole. Drago: Quickly! He's finished absorbing it! The sucking stopped! Destroyer flew away, but a slash cut off Optimal's jetpack with no trouble. Optimal spiraled forward and slammed into Skytruss and Orbeum. All three Destroyers were smashed out of commission. (music is at 1:18) Necronoid: You're all pathetic...NOW, I CLAIM YOUR SUN! (activates new black hole powers, starting to absorb the massive star) Destroyer: If he gets that energy...we'll all be blown to h3ll.... Pyrus: No...we're not giving up... 3D: But...how? Wolfox: Whoa.... Drago started to glow. He spread energy throughout all the Brawlers, getting each Bakugan to full monster form. Drago: That's...all I can do...Optimal is out of power now! Pyrus: No...one more time! You have to! Drago spread energy again, powering up each Bakugan. Winx: Rainbow, I get it now...We need magnetite! Rainbow: Zexina enhancement! (attracts wreckages together) PG: Leonial, electrify! Transform those wreckages! (music is at 1:32) The wreckages were brought back together, repaired by all the energy. All the Brawlers and Bakugan united to repair and heal everything. The Destroyers were reformed around their Bakugan, but Destroyer had another idea. Destroyer: ENGAGE INTEGRATION! The Destroyers flew together and plugged into each other. Parts interlocked and combined, reinforcing and stacking on each other. New composite parts were formed, with the unique powers of every Bakugan. Drago: DESTROYERS, UNITE! Pyrus: Because this was all formed from all united into one machine...I call it...THE ARK! (music ends at 2:00) (this starts playing) Necronoid stopped his black hole and turned around. Necronoid: And what...is this...foolishness? Megavius grew to match the Ark's size. Pyrus: Just our united force. Drago: And your death staring you in the face. Necronoid: PATHETIC! (music is at 0:25) Megavius punched the Ark. The Ark grabbed Megavius's arm, extended a knee blade, and kneed Megavius in the stomach. Pyrus: AIM THE TURRET! Aerogan and Wolfox aimed massive shoulder cannons on Megavius. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD FINAL CANNON! The blast knocked Megavius away. It flew to Ark and slammed it into a planet, but Ark extended blades and slashes Megavius's armor off. Wolfox: TORNADO DESTROYER! Destroyer: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Rainbow operated the arm, grabbing Megavius, while the cannon fired. It dislocated Megavius's arm. (music is at 0:55) Necronoid: RAAH! BLACK HOLE ABSORBTION! Tony: SKYTRUSS, ORBEUM! ANTIGRAVITY! They channeled their antigravity powers into the jetpack, escaping the black hole. Necronoid fired again, destroying a jetpack engine. Drago: BLAZER RUMBLE! The engine exploded into lava, hitting Megavius in the main cannon and disrupting a shot. Pyrus: NOW! REVOLUTION TORNADO! The Ark spun and slashed Megavius, but Megavius flipped out shoulder cannons and blasted, while tearing off a chunk of the Ark's knee. 3D: This is going nowhere... (music is at 1:19) Pyrus: We need to get more efficient....can you trust Drago with full control of this machine? Rainbow: I hate to do this... Jaakor: It's the only way. We can't afford to doubt them. Crimson: Make us proud, Pyrus. Diverting control. WHO ELSE? The other Brawlers soon followed. Necronoid: (bashes Drago) HUMANS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. LOOK WHAT MINE DID. Drago: THEY DESERVE TO CHOOSE FOR THEMSELVES! (stabs and shoots the sword) (music is at 1:58) The Destroyers slammed each other around. Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! The Ark jumped on Megavius's head, pulled out a chunk of shoulder armor, and slammed it into Megavius. Megavius rotated the cockpit and fired out of the main cannon. Necronoid: HELLFIRE BARRAGE! Drago: ARGH! IT'S NOT STRONG ENOUGH! BLAZER SABER! (fires barrage of swords attached to chains and swings Megavius into a planet) Pyrus: REVOLUTION ANNIHALATOR! FIRE SEPARATELY! All six energy balls were fired separately, but Megavius dodged some. Drago: TRAP HIM! FORCE FUSION STRIKER! Necronoid: DEATH GRIP LOCK! (pulls aside the laser cage with hand and slams it into the Ark) Drago: GENERATION REFLECTOR! Necronoid's arm collapsed in on itself, because of the reflected physical force. Necronoid: BLACK HOLE DARK CANNON! (music is at 2:25) Necronoid spun his hands, creating an energy vortex. It warped the space around it, and made radiation. The entire upper half of Megavius turned to a cannon. Necronoid: We might have even had no fight, Drago...if you didn't care for humans. JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION! Necronoid fired into the vortex, which exploded all over the Ark. Drago: NO! LOSING POWER! Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! DRAGON BURST! The Ark's shield generator's collapsed in on themselves, making small explosions. Destroyer: Cannons losing operation capacity! Winx: F*CK! The explosion sent the Ark's chest through itself. Pieces flew into the masssive star and burned up. Pyrus: 3D...we need your power. (music is at 2:56) 3D: What kind? Pyrus: Solar panels. Drago is Pyrus, he can control this. Necronoid: PATHETIC! (kicks the ARk) Drago: I'LL STALL HIM! YOU MAKE THE PLAN! Drago caught the next kick and threw Necronoid in the way of a laser. Destroyer: (spins the ARk to fire) REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Part of DRago's blast was sucked into Necronoid's, increasing its power. Drago: MY FAEC! (is starting to get electrocuted) HE'S GETTING MORE IN SYNC WITH THE BLACK HOLE POWERS! Necronoid: DIE, LIKE YOUR BROTHERS! Drago: THEY COULD HAVE BEEN YOUR BROTHERS TOO! Solar panels came out of the Ark's back. (music is at 3:06) Necronoid: YES, THEY COULD HAVE. RAAH! (stabs the ARk) Drago: REVOLUTION MUTILATOR! The Ark held multiple energy discs and spun, slamming each one into Necronoid. The solar panels absorbed energy. Necronoid: DARGH! RAT! I'LL KILL--GAAK! RAAH! STOP--RAAAAHR! (loses arm) BLACK HELL! (charges massive blast) Drago: I CAN'T HOLD IT OFF! (music is at 3:28) Pyrus: YOU DON'T HAVE TO. ENGAGE! 3D: It worked! Rainbow: Stabilizing cannon... Destroyer: FIRE! The entire star was sucked in. Necronoid: FIRE! Pyrus: GENERATION STAR ANNIHALATOR! Drago and Necronoid shot at the same time... Tony: EVERYONE, GIVE ALL YOUR ENERGY NOW! Drago: RAAAH! Necronoid: YOU STOLE THE POWER--RAA... The explosion rotated and expanded, throwing every star for lightyears out of balance. Megavius activated full shields. Necronoid: I...CANNOT...DIE! (flies out of cockpit) The blast destroyed Megavius. The black hole powering it was thrown out of control, sucking it its remains. Megavius became a fiery explosion, then imploded. Necronoid: NO!!! (is caught in the explosion) Necronoid's wings, tail, extra arms, side heads, and shoulders broke at their pressure points. His blood glowed and evaporated. Drago: YOU DIE! Necronoid: NEVER! (fires into the implosion) Necronoid's neck was cracked and wrecked when he used his energy to fire. His armor weakened, and the other side of his head broke. Searing pains were all he could remember, all until the black hole fully imploded and disappeared. (music ends) (this starts playing) Drago: He's gone. The cheers at these words were heard all throughout the Ark. Every Brawler had made this possible. The Ark drifted in space, at peace. The Brawlers took a moment of silence after their cheer. Rainbow: You finally learned teamwork, Drago. Tony: Yeah, you didn't take all the glory. Drago: Heheh...no sacrifice, no victory. Pyrus: We never did want it ALL...but now, you learned to help us...and we learned to accept it. Destroyer: (defuses with The Ark) Even the strongest are nothing when alone. Pyrus: Thank you. All of you. You honored us with your bravery. (music is at 0:54) Wolfox, Sattalion, and Aerogan gathered up the pieces of the Ark. Aerogan: (carrying a piece over shoulder) I say we keep this back home. Pyrus: Heheh. Destroyer spent a long time in this thing. If that is his choice... Destroyer: Hell yes. We can all do this again, one day. Orbeum: That was the most badass thing I have ever done. (laughs) Tony: Orbeum laughed? Skytruss: Ahh...tired. Jaakor: And Skytruss is tired. Just shows how far we went. (music is at 1:48) The Ark was repaired, and separated between the Bakugan. Drago: Bring 'em home. (activates rockets) Destroyer: All right then...we go home like a baws. Pyrus: Suck it up, Destroyer. Winx: LOL. The Brawlers flew home, enjoying the sights. Not a trace of Megavius or Necronoid so much as floated in space. Pyrus: We've been through a lot. Necronoid had put us through the hell of our lives. But none of us gave up at all. Death before dishonor, it was for all of us. We avenged and struck back, defended and attacked. And all the while, we searched for signs of how to win. In the end, it became clear. We had to all unite at once. We had worked in small teams on various missions around the universe. Now, we united and fought as one. Necronoid may have escaped, but to him I say this: We are here. We are waiting. (music ends) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts